The Princess and the Whore
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Juliette slips up and Shelby makes it clear that it cannot happen again. Sheliette. Juliette/Shelby


Yet again Shelby heard the rumors of the latest gossip only this time she wanted to scream that it couldn't be true, but she knew it was possible. Juliette had a phone call earlier, from her ever loving mother.

She hadn't seen Juliette for a few hours and it did make her worry. She really hadn't seen her since she left to take the call.

She went to Sophie but she told her everything was fine. She didn't tell her where Juliette was, Shelby already looked everywhere for her so she knew the only places she could be and that did not sit well.

It was night time now, a few minutes from lights out and Shelby still hadn't seen or heard from Juliette. She already knew what must have happened. She slipped, after the phone call she slipped and now once again she was on restrictions or they were figuring out if this was the last time they would let her harm herself before they kicked her out for good. Shelby over heard them talking the last time about how she might need more help than they can give her when it comes to dealing with that. She didn't want that to happen, she worried enough about what would happen when they graduate, she didn't need to worry about it happening now.

"Shelby why are you staring at Juliette's bed?" Shelby heard Kat's voice but didn't really register that it was directed to her or waiting for her answer until a few moments later.

"Just wondering where her Highness is." Shelby heard herself answer, her eyes staring at that stupid teddy bear on the bed. Clearly Juliette didn't have a chance to pack if she was already gone. She always slept with the fucking thing.

"You haven't heard?" Of course Kat would know. She seemed to be told everything.

"Heard what?"

"They found her unconscious in a bathroom. They're not sure if it's from blood loss or hunger. She also managed to hit her head on the sink so they were worried she might have a concussion. She's at the hospital now. Ambulance came earlier today, Peter told them not to turn on the sirens because he didn't want it to worry or alarm the other kids."

"When were we going to be told? They didn't think to tell us! She is in the hospital and they didn't think to tell us that!" Shelby didn't know when her vision started to become blurry.

"I didn't think you cared so much about what happened to Juliette." Kat stared at Shelby oddly.

"I don't. She's the only one who is easy to make fun is all. I mean we both know that you will never work for the Coast Guard and Scott will probably have E.D when he's in his twenties. Auggie is never be on Reading Rainbow and Ezra will mostly die in his own chemistry lab explosion. Daisy…well she could either way between being a drunk driver going off the road like her mother and becoming a day care worker but that sounds boring doesn't it. See Juliette she's the only one of all of us who has potential. See her mother could try and convince some other wealthy man who will probably inherit some company like I'm sure Princess will and they will marry and merge the companies. Or maybe she'll be like her dear ol' mom and marry six times, maybe when it's all said and done it'll be ten. If that's the case, I'd go to law school and study divorce law if I was you Kat. Get the Wayborne account." Shelby hoped none of what she said was true, she really did but when it comes to feelings it's best to hide them with insults.

"Go talk to Peter if you want to find out why you weren't told what happened to her. I only found out because I was the one who found her." It was the second time Kat found out about Juliette slipping before she did. Even if that night, after the phone call that let Juliette know how little her mother cared when everyone was fast asleep, Shelby held her until Juliette had cried herself to sleep hidden in the bathroom.

"She better not drag the rest of us down is all I'm saying." Shelby huffed before turning her back on her.

"She looked really pale. I think it was the blood loss that made her collapse." Shelby didn't care. All she cared about what that Juliette needed her, and she wasn't there. "If she needs a blood transfusion it'll be a quick fix."

"They won't let her have a blood transfusion. Her mother is a Jehovah's witness, she isn't neither is her father but her mother is not allowed to allow it." Shelby sighed.

"I'm sure Peter will be the one to sign off or Sophie."

"I'm not going to talk about how Juliette was a fucking idiot again today with you Kat. If she dies it's her own damn fault and it will be a poor fuck you to her mother. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep so goodnight and shut up." Shelby pulled the covers over her head and buried her face in the pillow making sure no one could hear or see her cry.

…

Juliette came back two days later. Her arm was still in the heavy bandages that the hospital put on her. It was night time when she snuck back into the room, Shelby was awake though.

"Finally back are you? They still haven't kicked you out?" She sat up and glared at the younger girl.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I know." Juliette move towards Shelby's bed but she turned her back to her. "I figured you'd be mad. Everyone seems to be mad, so why shouldn't you be too." This was the last straw for Shelby, she tossed the sheets off her and stormed over to Juliette.

"Yes poor Princess can't handle some words from her mother so she almost kills herself. How dare people be mad with her. She just can't handle the stress mommy puts on her. It's just so hard to be fucking privileged all the damn time. Well boo fucking who that some people might actually give a fuck but hey you can't be mad at you for it." Shelby knew her voice was rising with every word but she didn't care. She knew her words were hurting but she didn't really care, she was hurting too thanks to Juliette's actions.

"Fuck you." Juliette didn't have to take it. She went to her bed and angrily throwing back the sheets.

"Fuck you too Princess." Shelby didn't use the usually slightly teasing tone which she usually used when she called Juliette Princess. This time she wanted the words to hurt and sting.

Juliette kept her back to Shelby, she spent all day in Peter's office with her mother on the phone, she was coming there as soon as possible and Juliette was anything but looking forward to it.

…

Shelby was sitting under the window to Peter's office which happened to be open. It wasn't that she cared about if Juliette was going to be kicked out of not because she didn't.

Daisy ended up finding her and sitting down next to her. "Wanted to make sure you were the first one to find out what happened?"

"Shut up."

"I heard the fight you had with Kat last night. It would be pretty funny if I went out that way. Didn't know you were actually friends with her highness."

"We're not friends. We can never be friends." Shelby sighed. "I don't want to be friends."

"For someone who isn't friends with her you seemed to be really freaked about what happened."

"I just…I like it better when she's messed up thanks to my amazing insults. I actually do work at them."

"I know. Is that why we're here? To make sure no one but you gets to hurt her?"

"I don't know…"

"I think you care about her…"

"Maybe…"

"I'm sure they won't kick her out…might be a bit worried everything she gets any news or contact from her mom."

"Yeah…hopefully…"

They both sat there in silence until they heard a door close.

"Sounds like it's over."

"Yeah...time to face the music." Shelby sighed as she stood up.

…

Everyone in supposed to be going to dinner but Shelby was waiting in their little cabin/room.

Shelby was watching Juliette in the bathroom try and fail at changing the bandages on her arm. She would get it half warped only to have the end of it fall apart completely.

"Is there anything you are not completely useless at?" Shelby asked laughing once again as the bandage became unwrapped.

"Thought you were mad at me?"

"I still am….but I don't want your cut to get infected even if you deserve it for doing it to yourself. So come here, I'll help you." Shelby sighed.

"Thanks." Juliette held out her arm and watched to see Shelby's reaction.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Kind of…mostly just stings…"

"Good."

"When are you going to stop being mad?"

"When are you going to stop being so selfish?"

Juliette didn't know how to answer that so she didn't, she just let it hang in the air.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean Princess?"

"What are we. I know we aren't friends but what are we?"

"I don't know…I care about you but I don't really like you as a person."

"Thanks…I guess?"

"But I don't like it when you feel bad when it's not from me…"

"That's mutual…"

"I wish I knew what we were."

Shelby used the medical tape to tape the bandages down and without thinking kissed it.

"If you do that again I'm never speaking nicely to you again."

"Sounds fair."

…

That night once again Juliette and Shelby were the last ones up. Juliette is the first one to move out of bed and gestures for Shelby to follow her into the bathroom, which she does.

As soon as they are off in the closed room Juliette pulls Shelby close. "I'm sorry I didn't think about how what I do affects you. I promise to talk to you next time no matter what before I do anything next time."

"Okay…" Shelby was caught off guard she didn't know what to say.

Juliette just smiled, leaned down slightly to kiss Shelby on her lips only to have the former hooker pull her closer and take over the kiss. When they finally broke apart, both girls nodded before heading back to their beds.

"I'm serious…I'll kill you if you relapse again."

"Okay. I'll kill you too if you relapse. No more hooking."

"Go to sleep Princess."

"You too Whore."


End file.
